


Market Place Meltdown

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: wow can you believe i'm gonna kill any of u reading this and i'm gonna do it by writing stuff so bad it melts your brains?





	Market Place Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> wow can you believe i'm gonna kill any of u reading this and i'm gonna do it by writing stuff so bad it melts your brains?

On average, Sakura would say she had a pretty good memory. Remembering to restock her staves, restock _Azama’s_ staves when he didn’t care enough to, and make sure her retainers and Takumi didn’t stay up too late working themselves down to the bone through their training? She had all of that covered! Remembering where she’d last left her doll? Done!

It’s a warm spring day, strolling through Hoshido with Elise when she realizes she forgot something important; so she takes a deep breath, hopes she isn’t frowning too hard and steels herself to face the afternoon sweet shopping.

“Ooh, Sakura, what’s this one? And that one over there? And- oh those ones are so colourful, can I get some?” Elise hasn’t noticed at least, too happy with bouncing around and making the air around her _shine_ , which is something. Sakura almost forgets to feel bad about her mistake until she sees Rinkah and Hayato awkwardly sneaking around the vendors. Hayato. _Hayato_.

She groans, ignoring Elise’s charming bubbliness and puts her head in her hands. ‘I forgot to ask him for a confidence charm,’ she can hear herself whine. Sakura’s arms drop to her sides so she can steal a glance at the satchel she brought with her – a beautiful, flowery thing woven from purple and gold fabrics from Nohr, a gift from Elise. There were some basic essentials inside: handkerchiefs, vulneraries, the box of chocolates Sakura, Hana and Subaki spent a _long_ , messy night preparing to give in return.

So there Sakura was, far too anxious to consider giving her gift and not one for swearing, but _crap_.

Elise takes her hand then, smiling at her with the _prettiest_ grin in the universe and Sakura has to bite her lip to stop herself yelling something embarrassing and incoherent. “Hey,” the shorter princess lilts, tilting her head and _Sakura could just lean forward and kiss it_ , “are you alright? Did you have too many sweets?”

“N-no, I’m fine! It’s j-just…” She couldn’t stop herself pulling the chocolates out of the bag and practically shoving them in Elise’s face, “I made these for you. I’m very grateful for the satchel and your company, please take these!”

Ah. Maybe it’d be nice if the ground opened up and swallowed her.

It was nicer when Elise blinked – shocked – and accepted the sweets with a kiss on the cheek and a “Of course, silly! I’m always happy to get a gift from you!”

**Author's Note:**

> told you.
> 
> honestly though if there's _anything_ good about this, please tell me, bc i'm tired and hungry and typing things out faster than i can finish thinking them. but... i'm so sorry, i'll try to edit this asap but i wanna get this out today?


End file.
